Rin's Invention
by Jesia
Summary: Ever wonder where certain modern technology originated? Well Rin is working on a mysterious invention behind Sesshomaru-sama's back. What's a dog-demon to do?
1. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. But I do own the poems I write on Fictionpress.com. ^.^

Author's Note: This was a spontaneous idea and hopefully you will think the ending is funny. Shouldn't be more than maybe three chapters. Enjoy, and please review! This is dedicated to my parents, because today (August 7, 2003) is their 22nd anniversary. May they stay together and be the happy, lovesick couple I've known all my life. ^.~

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Rin's Invention

By: Jesia

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

            "Hmm . . ." said Rin, scratching her head. "Rin's invention still needs lots of work . . ." She was working on a strange, yet potentially useful, item by the light of the campfire. Lord Sesshomaru had left earlier that afternoon to battle Inuyasha; left the poor girl in Jaken's care. It was now dark, the full moon and beautiful, dancing stars peeking curiously over Rin's shoulder as she continued on her mysterious masterpiece. Good thing Jaken was asleep; he might steal Rin's invention from her and take the credit for making it himself! "Rin is genius!" the girl cackled.

            A tall, shadowed figure silently padded towards the campfire. "Rin, what are you doing up so late?" Sesshomaru's cold voice questioned, trying to sound indifferent but failing miserably.

            Rin gasped and took her small, hand-held invention and tools and miscellaneous parts in her hands and hid them behind her back. "Nothing," she replied innocently.

            Sesshomaru sighed and sat down against a tree trunk to rest. He didn't want anyone, not even Rin, to know how much he cared for her. So the great demon-dog of the Western Lands feigned boredom and closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to know what the little imp was up to . . .

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Author's Note: I'll update once I have time and at least one review. I could've very easily have made this a one-shot, but I didn't feel like it. ^.^ I'm pretty notorious for cliffhangers . . . Oh yeah, long live Hot Fudge Sundae Pop-Tarts (which I don't own). And please visit my new website; it's on my fanfiction profile, just click the link. Ja ne, and don't forget to review! ^.~


	2. You Don't Got Mail

Disclaimer: Iie. -.- I don't own anything except my poems on FictionPress.

Author's Note: Konnichiwa minna-san! I've finally updated. Like I said this is going to be a very short, kawaii fic, maybe only three to five chapters long at the most. Very short chapters I might add. Well, here we go!

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

"Rin's Invention" by: Jesia-chan

Chapter 2: You (Don't) Got Mail

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

            "Rin? Rin, where are you?! Sesshomaru-sama will have my head!" called Jaken. "Damn you, stupid little girl!"

            That so-called stupid little girl had just had a breakthrough in her invention plans and had to work quickly before she forgot the idea which was born of her true inner-genius. She had run off in the forest by herself while the baka babysitter wasn't paying attention and was almost finished with her update. The blinding afternoon sun's rays blasted through the green leaves of the forest trees, creating intricate patterns of alternated sun and shadow swaying slightly on the soft, lush grass. ". . . Eureka! Rin's got it!" the tiny girl shrieked in pure delight.

            Rin decided to try out her artifice's new features and excitedly flipped the 'on' switch.

            She waited . . .

            And waited . . .

            And waited even more . . .

            The chibi genius' brow furrowed in disappointment as she continued to wait impatiently.

            ". . . . . You've got mail. . ."

            Rin's eyes widened in shock, she blinked once, then twice; then began furiously pounding the pride that was her invention with her tiny clenched fist. "No! Rin's invention isn't spos'ta say that!" she whined. Rin ceased pounding the defenseless object and sighed heavily; her large, shining chocolate eyes saddened by her failure. "Rin thought Rin had it . . ."

            "Rin thought Rin had what?" questioned a deep, brash voice.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Author's Note: You hate me now, don't you? Review please. ^.^ Thanks for reading. By the way, my screen name and AIM is: Jesiaskyepaige07@aol.com. 


End file.
